Grand Hall of Judgement
JudgeDredd-TheGrandHallofJustice_zps90f67568.png The Grand Hall of Judgement is the headquarters building of the Justice Department of Imperial Soul Tokyo. Since the Justice Department is responsible not only for law enforcement but for most types of governance this includes the S.D.T.F. (Soul Dominion Task Force), the Hall of Judgement is essentially the central government building of the entire nation as a whole. History First Grand Hall The original Grand Hall was built in the mid twenty-first century. It had a secret tunnel to the outside, which could be used to escape in time of crisis, or to infiltrate the building if it fell into enemy hands. The interior access to the tunnel was concealed under the shrine the Rouge Goddess Himoko had been sealed in by Lady Saterriah Akagi. When the building was occupied by Soviet forces during the The Apocalypse War of 2104, Justice Murasaki used the tunnel to enter and exit the building on a covert mission. During her escape she was detected by the enemy and was forced to use incendiary bullets to cover her retreat. The fire took hold and spread, consuming the whole building. After the War ended, the Academy of Law was used as a temporary headquarters building until a new Grand Hall could be built. Second Grand Hall The new Grand Hall of Justice was completed in early 2105. It was a marked improvement on the old one: it was designed to withstand a direct hit from a nuclear warhead. It was opened by late Chief Justice Sibyl Kiyoshi at a well-attended ceremony, but as soon as she cut the ribbon and pronounced the building open, the whole structure was completely destroyed by carefully placed bombs concealed inside. Nobody was hurt in the explosion, which was quickly identified as the work of an infamous criminal known as "The Trickster." The Prankster was an eccentric millionaire who enjoyed playing practical jokes on people, and had always avoided capture. Realizing that the only way to catch him was to entice him with a bait he could not refuse, the then Justice Murasaki announced that the third Grand Hall would be opened in time for April Fool's Day. True to form, the Trickster attempted to destroy the new building, but this time he was arrested, and the third Grand Hall survives to this day. Third Grand Hall The third Grand Hall followed the same design as the second one, and is theoretically nuclear bomb-proof. In 2108 it survived a 9/11-style attack by a hijacked spaceship completely unscathed. However a similar attack in 2115 disabled the building's security and left it vulnerable to invasion, and in 2125 conventional explosives were used to breach the foundations and gain access from the Under city (Old Tokyo). Therefore its design is not always 100 percent successful. Since 2113 the Grand Hall has been haunted by the ghost of the late Chief Justice Luo Da. Actual sightings have not occurred; rather it takes a more subtle form such as locked doors inexplicably being found unlocked and things of that nature. Soul Division reported a barely detectable presence of an unidentified entity seeking an acceptance it could never find. Dead Man's Keep Prison Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Locations Category:Shinjuku Providence Category:ISTPD